


Light of Love

by Scytale



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scytale/pseuds/Scytale
Summary: In spring, Persephone remembers how she and her husband danced.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Hadestown)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Light of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jungle_ride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/gifts).



In spring, Persephone remembers how she and her husband danced; when she sees flowers, she recalls the song that makes them grow. It'd been Hades's song, first.

Hades promised her they'd try again, but that promise means nothing now; the boy failed.

Yet Persephone is tired of their broken marriage, the cold bed and countless heated arguments. And maybe the boy is just an excuse.

She sends a letter to Hades — her first in years — and asks him to come meet her above ground.

At the train station, she waits for him, the same way she did in their youth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Bustle for the beta. <3


End file.
